Seagulls
Seagulls are animals and a form of collectible in the episodes The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony DLCs for Grand Theft Auto IV. They are later found as interactive creatures in Grand Theft Auto V. Overview Seagulls are similar to the main game's pigeons in which they are "collected" by shooting them. They are much easier to locate because of their louder sounds, and all of them can be found in easier-to-reach places. There are fifty seagulls total in both games. Seagulls in The Lost and Damned Locations ---- Bohan *Boulevard 1 *Boulevard 2 *Boulevard 3 *Fortside 1 *Little Bay 1 *Northern Gardens 1 *South Bohan 1 ---- Dukes *Cerveza Heights 1 *Cerveza Heights 2 *Meadows Park 1 *Steinway 1 *Willis 1 *Francis International Airport 1 *Francis International Airport 2 ---- Broker *Firefly Projects 1 *Hove Beach *Rotterdam Hill 1 *Schottler 1 ---- Algonquin Algonquin, Uptown *Middle Park 1 *Middle Park 2 *Middle Park West 1 *North Holland 1 *Northwood 1 *Northwood 2 ---- Algonquin, Midtown *Easton 1 *Lancet 1 *The Meat Quarter 1 *Purgatory 1 *Star Junction 1 Algonquin, Downtown *Chinatown 1 *The Exchange 1 *Suffolk 1 ---- Alderney Northern Alderney *Alderney City 1 *Alderney City 2 *Alderney City 3 *Berchem 1 *Leftwood 1 *Leftwood 2 *Normandy 1 *Westdyke 1 *Westdyke 2 ---- Southern Alderney *Acter 1 *Acter 2 *Acter Industrial Park 1 *Acter Industrial Park 2 *Acter Industrial Park 3 *Normandy 1 *Tudor 1 *Tudor 2 ---- Humboldt River *Charge Island 1 *Colony Island 1 Rewards In TLAD, collecting all of the seagulls will reward you with an Innovation, both at your safehouse and deliverable by Clay. Seagulls in The Ballad of Gay Tony Rewards In TBoGT, the reward for collecting all of the seagulls is an APC at Yusuf Amir's construction site, after completing For the Man Who Has Everything. Seagulls in Grand Theft Auto V and Online Seagulls are one of the many birds found in Grand Theft Auto V. They can be seen flying in the air at coastline areas such as Vespucci Beach, however, they are not required to be found or killed. They may occasionally land on the ground or on structures, and they will always fly away from the player if he approaches. In the enhanced versions, the player can consume a Peyote Plant and begin hallucinating that he is a random bird. One of these birds is a Seagull, as seen here. Peyote Plants were also added to Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the The Diamond Casino & Resort update. The player has a chance of turning into a seagull when the plant is consumed. Gallery Image:Seagulls-TLAD-map.jpg|''TLAD'' map of the Seagull locations. Image:Seagulls-TBOGT-map.jpg|''TBOGT'' map of the Seagull locations. Seagulls-TLAD-TitleImage.jpg Seagull-EFLC.png Peyote Plants Animals GTAVe Seagull.png|A player-controlled Seagull in GTA V. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA The Lost and Damned - Seagulls Guide (1080p)|GTA: The Lost and Damned - Seagulls Walkthrough File:GTA The Ballad of Gay Tony - Seagulls Guide (1080p)|GTA: The Ballad of Gay Tony - Seagulls Walkthrough Trivia *All fifty in The Lost and Damned were found by the gaming community within five days of release, before any official information was released. *Although seagulls do not appear in Grand Theft Auto IV, they can still be heard at places near water or beach (like Firefly Island). Not to confuse with the sound from the seagulls and from the shore area, they are different. *In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the player is able to shoot down seagulls with a sniper rifle. They can then check their stats menu to see the "Seagulls Sniped" stat, tallying the amount of seagulls they have shot down. This doesn't give the player any reward, however. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *While in flight, seagulls are completely immune to helicopter or plane blades/propellers, however, they can can be killed with blades/propellers as they are taking off. **Seagulls are not immune to impact with the aircraft's bodywork itself. See Also *Flying Rats - Grand Theft Auto IV equivalent. *Security Cameras - Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars equivalent. External Links *Info for finding all 50 seagulls with maps, pictures, and descriptions on Gta4onlineguide. *GameFAQs topic, all 50 seagulls found. Navigation pl:Mewy de:Möwen es:Gaviotas Category:Animals Category:Collectibles Category:Features in The Lost and Damned Category:Features in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Birds